fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MoodFlower PreCure🌸
MoodFlower PreCure (ムードフラワープレキュア) is a Japanese anime series and first fan installment of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Nerd. produced by Nerd Animation, the series premiered on August 8, 2017. The signature motif is based on emotions, while its other motifs are. Synopsis Nao and Rin are two friends who grew up together in Shiragahana. But when Rin became eight years old she moved away with her parents. Five years later, they meet in Shiragahana again and become the Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure. Their task is to protect the inhabitants of Earth from the dangerous Shadow Players and to collect the twelve Mood Seeds to reawaken Falala. With the help of their fairy partner Bibble they start their duties as Pretty Cure & begin to protect their beloved home Earth. Characters Pretty Cure * Barentain Nao (バレンタインナオ Barentain Nao) is a energetic and caring second year middle school student who, due to her constant optimism and strange personality, is very unpopular in school. She is very athletic and sporty but very bad at studying. Her alter ego is Cure Faith (キュアフェイス Kyuafeisu) and later Cure Feather (キュアフェザー Kyuafezā). * Mizuki Rin (美月りん Mizuki Rin) is a introverted and calm second year middle school student who, due to her coolness and mature personality, is very popular in school. She is not as athletic as Nao but very intelligent and good at learning. Her alter ego is Cure Hope (キュアホープ Kyuahōpu) and later Cure Wing (キュアウィング Kyuau~ingu). * Daidouji Hiroko (大道寺 ひろ子 Daidouji Hiroko) is a mysterious Cure who suddenly appeared when the Cures visited the Fantasia Galaxy for the first time in the movie. She later reveals herself as their fairy partner Bibble (ビブル Biburu) who got the ability to transform into a human thanks to the Miracle Lights and her strong feelings of friendship with the other Cures. Her alter ego Cure Sunburst '(アサンバーストKyuasanbāsuto). * 'Akarui Minako (明るいミナコ Akarui Minako) Shadow Players Fairies * Bibble * Fap * Wap Fantasia Galaxy * Falala Supporting Characters Items * PreDreCommunes '(プリキュアドリームコミュニティーPurikyuadorīmukomyunitī) - the transformation device used by Faith, Hope & Sunburst. * 'PreDreBracelets (プリキュアドリームブレスレット Purikyuadorīmuburesuretto) - the upgraded transformation device for Faith, Hope, Feather, and Wing. * Sparkling Note '(スパークリングノートSupākuringunōto) - transformation device used by Sparkling Feeling. * 'Heartful Chairect '(ハートフルチャレンジ ''Hātofurucharenji) is a special item used to store Mood Seeds in. Later it is used by Minako to transform into Sparkling Feeling. * 'Mood Seeds '(ムードシード Mūdoshīdo) are the collectables of the season and also serve as transformation trinkets. Locations * '''Shiragahana (白髪花 Shiragahana) the main setting of the season & is the place on Earth where the Cures spend their days. * 'Fantasia '(ファンタジア Fantaji) ''the galaxy Bibble, Fap and Wap come from. Trivia * MoodFlower Precure is the second season where all three Cures of the show have a growth spurt when they transform into their Cure form preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and followed by FantasyClock☆PreCure. Disclaimer ''Cure Nerd does NOT own any pictures on this page. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed. Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Nerd